Jeese and the DarkMaster
by Terabithia778
Summary: Jeese Vs. Dark Master.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse sat in the treehouse,the castle that him and Leslie made.The 11 year old boy sat,waiting for his friend,drawing.He was drawing a picture of PT and Leslie sitting up on the crow's nest in there tree. A blast of cold air hit Jesse right in the face.Then he heard a noise like rocks scrapeing rocks. 

He got up and looked out the window,and horrer entered his eyes. On the ground the Dark Master sat,sharpening his blades on a rock.His scalp started to sting,and he felt cold all over.He felt his heart speed up,then he tryed to block out every thing that was happening.Sweat broke out on his face and palms.

The he closed his eyes,trying to picture a weapon,any weapon.Then he felt a something in his hands,he looked down at what it was.It was a large dark blue blade.Then it hit him the the noise had died out. With horrer he looked up,he was face to face with the Dark Master.

The beast grabbed him by his sweater and through him out of the tree. As Jesse fell,he back fliped and landed on his feet.

" Thank God im in Terabithia"

The black monster jumped off the top stair and brought his blades up to attack.What happnend next was like slow-motion for Jesse. As the blades came together on both sides of his head,he leand back,the swords hit each other just inches from his face.

The Dark Master jumped at him again,this time he sliced his shoulder.Jesse fell to his knees in pain.

He looked into the eyes,the blood red eyes.He could feel his heart beat in his skull,hes lungs were pumping hard.He dident come here to die.The Dark Master pulled his arm back,and lunged forword.

Jesse like before,leand back out of the way,but this time,he reached up and held the blade.Jesse pulled with all his might.There was a loud "Crack-Crack" and the blade fell away from the wrist.The monster fell in pain,and gave Jesse time to run to the ladder ans start to climb,once he was at the top,he reach out,and got his sword.

The monster was right behinde him,it reach for his foot and held tight.Jesse tried to get away,but the grip was like iron.The monster through him to the ground,this time he landed on his back.The monster was on him in an instent.It raised its arm with a blade on it,the other was wrapped around Jesse's throut.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

Even more horrer hit Jesse in the face.

" Leslie,stay away"

The beast looked away,trying to see ware the voice was comeing from.Then out of no-whare,PT was there,with leslie.PT started to bit and attack the monster,and it reacted,witch gave Jesse the chance to end it.

And he did.

He reach up,grabbed the Dark Master by the hood,and plunged the blade into it.There was a vary loud scream like cracking glass.Then the sword and monster turned to shadows.

"Leslie!"

There were tears in her eyes,and she was trembeling.

He ran to her and hugged her close.Then Jesse felt a pain in his arm,he looked ware he had been cut,whare the Dark Master's blade had slit his sweater,there was just skin,no blood,not a scar.No trace of the attack.

Leslie hugged him back.

" We are going to be late for cherch."

"I'll race you to the rope" Said Jesse


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse walked across the bridge,the bridge to Terabithia.It had been a week sence leslie had passed,and he was going to there old tree house that they made together.

When he got through the entrance he saw somthing on the floor.It was the picture of PT and leslie he was drawing when he was attacked by the Dark Master.As Jesse leand over to pick it up,he felt his scelp sting.

In his mind he pictured the sword,the blade of Terabithia.Jesse turned around,and there he stood,the Dark Master.

"Jeese,are you woudering how your girl died?"

The voice was mocking and evil.

"You see,it was me,Jesse"

Anger filled Jesse,he tightend his grip on his blade.

"I slashed the rope when she was half-way"

Jesse plunged his blade into the creatures chest.The red eyes flared,and the creature,as simply as pulling a splinter out,he removed the blade,and through it down to the ground.

The Dark Master lifted Jeese by the foot and started to swing him around and around.The bandeged hands let go.Jesse whent flying into a tree,and fell to the ground.

He looked up,blood on the tree,not good.The Dark Master climbed up to the crow's nest.His blades transformend into a bow,and pulled it back.Ready to fire.

All at once Jesse ran to the base of the tree,all three arrows missed.He then grabbed his sword off the ground,and ran,Flat-footed up the tree.When he got to the top,he looked at the monster in the eyes,and pulled back its hood.

"No.."

Under the hood,was himself.

Jeese whent pale,and felt dizzy.The monster kicked Jesse off the crow's nest to the ground,then jumped on top of him.He Placed his ice cold fingers around his neck,the other lifted three feet.

Jeese's hands were going all over the place looking for a weapon,and he found one.The Wrist blade he had taken from the monster that last week.

"Theres no one to help you Jesse"

The same mocking and evil tone.

Then Jesse's left hand came up,and he stabbed the beast in the eye.It Jumped off,and fell to the ground in Pain.Then Jesse was the one on top,pinning his enemy to the ground,sword in hand.

"Good bye"

And he plunged the blade into the back of his neck,withdrew then cleaved his head off.

When he got back,finished his chores and whent to his room,he felt cold for some strange reason.Jesse looked out his window.

"Oh god no!"

In there drive,was the Dark Master 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse blinked. 

"Must have just saw a shadow.."

That night when he whent to sleep,his nightmares came true.

"Jesse,im not done with you yet"

That evil and mocking tone.

"Jesse,we fought in your world,now its time to fight in my world"

And the Dark Master reached out,and when he touched Jesse on the shoulder,they were transported.

"What is this place?"

They were in a large room,its walls panted like the univers.Was the univers.The floor had a large clock on it.

"You see that clock,Jesse?"

"It means you have 1 hour to kill me for good,or you will never go back to that place you call home!"

"here"

The Dark Master passed a sword to him,and instead of useing his wrist-blades,he used a sword as well.

"The battle has started"

And they ran at each other,ready to kill the other at any time.Jesse Slashed the Dark Master,and that Dark Master cut his shoulder again.

'wha..?!"

Jesse could not belive what was happening infront of his eyes.

The Dark Master's leg,the leg the Jesse had just choped off,was healing.

"You canot kill something that dosent live,i am imortel'

They kept up the fight,with the same resolt,over and over again.Jeese glanced down.

"8:45"

Jeese ran at the Dark Master,but this time,the Dark Master lifted his sword in a line,and plunged it into Jesse chest.

"You will die,lonely."

Jesse's eyes closed.

DREAM

"Jesse! Jesse!"

It was leslie!

"leslie? am i died?

"no,but i cant stay long,i need to tell you somthing."

"what is it ?"

"Its not becouse of you i died,its becouse the Dark Master killed me."

"Whaa...?"

"Jesse the only way you can kill it is to fully forgive yourself,and you must beleive in the magic."

"OK"

"Are you ready jesse?"

"ya"

"Than go"

END OF DREAM

Jesse woke up,on the cold clock again,the blade still deep in his chest.He reach up,and pulled the sword out of him,and the Dark Master's hands.

"I know what i have to do now"

"what are you saying child?"

"im saying..."

"yes?"

"Your through!"

Then a ball of silver lightning was in jesse's hand and he was ranning at the Dark Master.Jesse slamend his fist into hs enemy's chest.

That dark master fell to his knees.

"How could it be?!"

"becouse it could"

And with that th dark master,unlike before,blew up into flames and ash.It was finnaly over.

Jeese woke up in his bed,he looked at the clock.

"8:00"

"Must have been a dream."

"Jesse"

Jesse turned around.

"Leslie"

He reach over and gave leslie a hug.

"Leslie,i dont whan you to go! I love you! Please don't go!"

Leslie put a finger to his chin.

"You will see me again,soon,vary soon."

Jeese leand closer,and as there lips tounched,leslie turned to shadows.

Jesse was sitting in the tree house,when he felt something,not something cold,but warm.

"Jesse!? Jesse!?"

"Leslie?!"

Jesse climbed down the ladder,and standing infront of him,was leslie.

"Told you i'd be back"

"Wha..,you were dead.."

"I am"

"how are you were then,with me?"

"I will always be with you jesse,always.In you heart,spirit,and mind,i will always be with you."

Then leslie was gone,into ash's for good,gone

But there was somthing strange about the ashes,were they hit the ground,Flowors grew,bright pink roses.

Roses.

Leslie's favourout flower.

THE END


End file.
